This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for cutting hair, and more particularly this invention relates to improved features of said device providing spacing means to measure a predetermined length of hair for cutting purposes.
Previous items have dealt with hair clamping devices such as the tweezer-like clip, Swedish Pat. No. 50,101, granted to Bokuist. But this patent, like all common hair clips, does not provide measuring means to facilitate accurate hair trimming. Common hair clips are represented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,563 issued to Longhini, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,887, issued to Chan.
Secure clamping of hair for trimming is provided in the Torres reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,083, wherein a pair of congruent rectangular plates, each having a first edge hinged to that of the other, is used to secure hair therebetween.
In the field of spacing devices for hair trimming purposes, the Kraepelin reference, U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,186, describes a spacing block attached directly to the scissors. In the patent granted to Pomoro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,337, there is described a comb-like member secured to scissors by a telescoping adjustment. In the patent granted to Clark, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,205, there is described a thumb gauge having support means adapted to fit around the thumb of a user and rested on the scalp. The hair is then held between the fingers while being trimmed.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention provides for an improved hair cutting apparatus and method wherein the clamping portion of the clip mechanism is used to hold a section of hair in a spaced relation from the scalp. The user is allowed to select a predetermined measure of hair to trim through the use of spacer attachments.